Jessica Potter
by LBStar
Summary: Bloom and her twin Jessica Miriam Sparks had to be separated when Daphne sent them to Earth. Jessica is special because like Bloom she has a set destiny. She has a mark under her right eye. Well when Daphne sent the girls away she lands on our favorite family's doorstep. Rated T for topics talked about later on Dumbledore bashing some. Lilly/James alive. I only own Jessica.
1. Intro

**Jessica Potter **

**Chapter 1: Intro**

**A/N: Okay so this is my first time posting on here so I am going to try this out. Please review because I want to know what you think. I am open to suggestions on what you want to see happen and for future stories.**

Chapter 1: Intro

"Daphne get your sisters out of here they're in danger!" The King yelled at his sixteen year old daughter. Daphne ran from the throne room as the three evil witches were fighting the King and Queen of the planet Sparks. Little did the King know that would be the last time he saw his daughter alive for a long time. Daphne ran to her sisters' nurery and wrapped the two into bundles then put a letter into each. The first bundle was one of the two twin princesses of Sparks Jessica Miriam Sparks. She and her twin Bloom were identical in every way but one. Jessica had a mark under her right eye. The mark was of fire and a lightning bolt together. But that was no ordinary mark it had a legend to it. 'The one born with the mark of flame and bolt will be seporated from the one that is the same without the mark. Left on a doorstep of a family destined to fall. She will save thin five before returning home but come back to save thin twice more. She will leave and may not return once more. She will wish to return home and if she does not all shall look but she will die defending her friends a family in all but blood. The friends will find their way to the home she wishes to return. All shall morn but one shall never love again.' Daphne sent Jessica to Planet Earth in a little town in England call Godric's hallow. On the doorstep like the legend foretold. It was raining that night Jessica started to cry her powers had made a little hut made out of fire. Inside James Potter was sitting on the couch when he heard a baby's cry from outside. He knew it wasn't his son Harry because he was upstairs sleeping. He went out to see whose child was crying to almost be burned by the hut of flames. James heard the crying from inside and pulled out the baby girl he took her into the house and called Lily out of the kitchen. "James who is that in your arms?" Lily asked as she walked out of the kitchen. "She is Jessica and apparently she and her twin sister had to be separated for their safety her home was under attack and they had to be sent away so they could live. Oh and her parents are the King and Queen of a place called Sparks." James said reading from the letter he found in the blankets. Lily looked at her husband as if he had grown a second head. "Okay not even going to ask where that is." Lily said after a moment of silence. "I don't know it says it here though." James said handing his wife the letter. A note fell from the blankets. James grabbed the note and read it aloud. "To whoever finds my sister,

My name is Daphne Anastasia Sparks. I am the older sister to the little girl you now hold in your arms. I had to send my sisters away for their safety as the letter from my parents no doubt told you. We were under attack by evil witches called the Ancestress' and an evil man called Valtor. I ask you to raise my sister as you would your own. Her name is Jessica Miriam Sparks please don't change it for her middle name is my mother's name. It will give her link to her mother. There is a prophecy about Jessica's life it goes like this. The one born with the mark of flame and bolt will be separated from the one that is the same without the mark. Left on a doorstep of a family destined to fall. She will save thin five before returning home but come back to save thin twice more. She will leave and may not return once more. She will wish to return home and if she does not all shall look but she will die defending her friends a family in all but blood. The friends will find their way to the home she wishes to return. And all shall morn but one will never love again. Her birthday is the 31st of July. As she grows her magic will add to its self to adapt to the magic around her. If you do a magical act with time she too will be able to perform the same act. Her power will increase when she is attacked and I don't know how she does it but she can tell when someone will betray the ones she cares for or there is evil near that wishes to harm the ones she cares for. I wish you the best of luck.

From,

Daphne Anastasia Sparks

Crown Princess of Sparks, Nymph of Sparks' James looked over at Lily wide eyed. Neither of them could believe that they were destined to fall. They both agreed then and there that they would treasure each moment with both of the children even more than they already did. They also decided that Jessica Miriam Sparks was now Jessica Miriam Lilly Sparks Potter and that they would make a new family account for their daughter and any money they earn will be divided in two and placed into both accounts.


	2. ten years later

Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to OliviaNeith for favoriteing and following sorry if I suck at spelling. I do this after school. HIGH SCHOOL KILLS MY BRAIN! Excuse that I'm _that_ crazy.

**Chapter 2: Ten years later**

Harry and Jessica are asleep in bed. It has been ten years since Jessica was sent through the portal and the Potters adopted her. The war was long over and Lilly and James were still around. On that Halloween night Voldemort came to the house but before James said anything to Lilly about getting the kids out of the house. Jessica had started to cry (A/N: I'm going to call her Jess). Outside the house a fire appeared surrounding it. The fire was black as a night sky with no stars or moon. When Voldemort backed up far enough to cast a spell he had walked straight into the fire and died in an instant. On that day Witches and Wizards all over Britain celebrated the end of the dark lord Voldemort. They raised their glasses every year and cheered the same thing. "To the Potters defeaters of the feared and to Jessica Potter the Girl-Who-Made-The-Flame-That-Killed!" Jess and Harry were always told they were twins because they had the same birthday and they were born in the same year. They were now ten years old and tomorrow was their birthday. Today Lilly and James had planned a surprise party for them. It would start as soon as they came down the stairs. As always Jess woke up first. She got ready for the day before going over to her brother to wake him up. "Harry get up Mom might have breakfast ready." (A/N: I will not even try to write a British accent I can tell you now I will be horrible and offend like everyone from Britain) "I'm up." Harry said as he shot up like a rocket. He got ready and met Jess outside their room. Lilly and James had to move Jess into Harry's room because she was starting to have nightmares about her past. She still kind of remembers what happened before she was sent to live with the Potters but not enough to prove that she is not their child. "Harry are you excited to go to Hogwarts?" Jess said before they reached the living room. "Yeah, why wouldn't I?" He said with a laugh. "True." She laughed. They reached the bottom of the stair. Jess reached over to turn the lights on. "Surprise!" Everyone shouted jumping out. Jess fell back in shock luckily Harry caught her. "Thanks Harry." She said looking up at him before getting back to her feet.

TIME SKIP AFTER THE PARTY

After the party was over Jess was sitting on the couch as Harry took his gifts upstairs. Lilly looked over after cleaning up the kitchen. "Jess is something wrong?" She asked sitting next to her. "Mom, why can I hear someone's thoughts? I mean I talked with Fred and George and they can talk to each other in their minds but no one else's. I can't hear Harry's thoughts but I can hear someone named Bloom's thoughts. Why can I do this?" She asked her mom. Lilly sighed and called James and Harry into the room. "James it's time we told them the truth." Lilly said to James. James sighed and walked over to a desk at the far side of the room. "Kids we found Jess on the doorstep. Jess you aren't Harry's twin your twins name is Bloom and it's probably the Bloom you can talk to through your thoughts." Lilly started to explain. James had taken over after that giving Jess the letter. "I found you on the doorstep with this. We loved you when we first saw you. You aren't exactly a witch but you can still use our magic. We don't know how but you do so we enrolled you in Hogwarts and we decided that until you were twins until you were old enough to understand." Jess read through the letter once, twice, three times before handing it to Harry and fainting. "I think we broke her Lilly." James said laughing looking over at his wife. He stopped as soon as he saw the glare she was sending him. James took Jess up to her room and put her in her bed before going down to talk to Harry. "Dad I understand you did this for us. Now may I go to my room to wait for Jess to wake up so I can tell her something?" Harry said. James nodded and Harry went up stairs to talk to his sister when she woke up.


	3. Jess wakes up

Chapter 3

HARRY'S P.O.V.

Jess still hasn't woken up for about an hour so I went to go learn about why our parents had lied to us about us being twins. After talking with them for about a half hour Jess had come down stairs looking so upset. I got up and ran over to her and hugged her. "Jess I don't care what blood says you are my twin in all but blood." I said. Jess started to shake while in my arms my shoulder was soon drenched in her tears. I just held her as she cried. It took a few minutes to calm her down, with the help of Tonks and Uncle Sirius. Jess had gain a sad look in her beautiful cyan eyes but yet if you looked closer you could clearly see unyielding determination there like she had let someone down once but she would make sure it never happened again. What or who I couldn't say but she would never let them down again. I don't think she ever let anyone down but if that look was anything to go by she thinks that she has. I sat her down and told her what I had learned from our parents. She lost none of the sadness that was visible to everyone in her cyan eyes. Very few could tell what she felt when she wished to hide it. She often did hide her emotions from the world but only our friends Ron Weasely, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and I were the only ones that I knew of that could see it clearly. Anyone else would barely see anything if at all. She asked when we were heading to Diagon Ally Mum said that it wouldn't be for another few hours yet. She excused herself to privet study work shop room that she often going to just to think or make new things.

JESSICA'S P.O.V.

I went to my work shop, my retreat from the world, my safe haven. I had a project I had been working on for months after one of my secret visits to Gringgottes. My parents never knew about them because while they were out once with Harry because they needed to take him to the healer and I didn't have to go they let me stay at the house I used the floo to go to the Ministry and have a password protected floo link added to the room. It took a few extra galleons to be added with no one finding out but it was worth it because I was able to now go to a lot of different places without my parents or anyone finding out including Gringgottes to learn all that the Goblins were willing to teach me which after talking to Ragnok was actually quite a bit. It would appear that my family had spent a few years on Earth and had made an alliance with the Goblins that they were more than happy to teach me because of for it said should any goblins need something that we could easily and safely provide in times of war such as food or safe shelter for the young or sick it would be provided along with we would teach what we could in times of peace if they would do the same in return. They taught me how to wield a sword along with how to craft different items like necklaces, swords, shields, armor, knives, and other things I haven't learned all that they have to teach me yet like their ways of enchanting items or their language, things like that that they said they would teach me after I learned to protect myself and my kin. They wanted nothing in return, yet. I had a feeling that they wouldn't for a few years yet but they would and I would happily uphold my part of alliance. I finished foraging a mighty blade. I know the tale of the King's sword and when my mom drops me off at the orphanage to help entertain the kids I tell that story or the story of the company of light until now I didn't know that they were true. My sword was nothing compared to Hagen's work but it was good. I would save this blade for my father Oritel for if he ever returns. I started a new project a sword I would teach my brother to wield like a master a beauty of a sword. Much like my ancestor's sword, much like Godric Gryffindor's sword. I also wished to forage him a locket to house pictures of him and I together for if I have to leave or die for some reason or another. I wanted to make a great many things for my family just in case something ever happened to me. I will make them someday too. I worked for hours as the forage to craft the sword Mom had knocked to tell me that she was pushing our Diagon Ally visit back until tomorrow which would give me time to finish foraging the sword but I would save sharping it until after we get back from Diagon Ally Tomorrow. It was so much like Gryffindor's sword yet not perfect for Harry. I started on the lockets that would allow my brother and I to communicate with each other while I am away I would make enough for all our friends it was good I didn't have to make many just the Weaselys, Hermione, and Neville so all together eleven lockets with a picture of our group on one side and a means of us speaking on the other. I had got the first few lockets done by the time my parents called for dinner. Soon after finishing eating dinner I returned to the forage and finished the last six before calling it a day and returning to mine and Harry's room. Falling a sleep as soon as my head hit the pillows.


	4. A trip to Diagon Ally

Chapter 4

JESSICA'S P.O.V.

I woke up to someone jumping onto me. "JESS WAKE UP! WE'RE GOING TO DIAGON ALLY!" I heard Harry yell. I groaned as I tried to push Harry off of me. "Harry if you don't get off of me I won't be able to get up and we won't be able to go to Diagon ally now would we." I reasoned with him. He immediately jumped off me panicked most likely from the thought of not being able to go to Diagon. I got up and down to the kitchen in about twenty minutes like usual. "Morning Jess." Mom said placing a small stack of pancakes in front of me. Kissing my forehead as she did so. "Morning Mom." I said digging in. I finished about half the pancakes before I asked when we would be heading to Diagon Ally. "We will be going shortly after lunch. Why?" Dad responded. "No reason just wondering when." I replied he nodded and went back to his morning paper. "If you will excuse me I have some work in my workshop that I really must finish soon." I said standing up from the table. I walked back to my workshop to sharpen my father's new sword. When I was done I went over to my safe within the workshop and placed the sword within, to be moved to my privet Gringgottes vaults later. I want to start sharpening my brother's sword as well and placed that in the glass case to make a sheath for in when I got more dragon's hide. I did start work on the leather sheath for my father's sword. Which meant I used my memory to craft a belt which I thought might fit him. Not long after crafting the belt was finished it was time for lunch (which means I finished the belt then got called down for lunch). Lunch itself passed rather quickly and before I knew it we were headed to Diagon Ally. We made our way through the day and got all the supplies we needed for school. I got my books, potions ingredients for the term and a few extra for summer, more dragon's hide, a few books for light reading, more magical thread (said to hold better and last longer than ordinary thread), parchment and quills for essays, a multiple compartment trunk (though my parents didn't understand why I wanted one instead of a regular trunk like everyone else would have), a bag with an unnoticeable expansion charm and a feather weight charm, a wand holster (that went unnoticed by Mom and Dad), my robes (which had a few hidden pockets again unnoticed), and my new black owl Midnight. All that was left was to get mine and Harry's wands. When we arrived at Olivander's he greeted us like old friends. He took our measurements before heading to the back shelves. As he walked away the measuring tape still moving on its own. By the time it got to in between our nostrils Olivander had returned with a few boxes. "Now if you don't mind we'll start with Harry." He said before handing Harry a wand. "12 ½ inch oak with unicorn horn." He started out with. It didn't work we went through wand after wand each trying out the wands Harry would go first and I would try them after soon the shelves were almost empty by the time Harry found his wand. Shocking thing is the wand was the brother wand to Voldemort's. I had Mom conger me in a chair as my legs were getting stiff even in my workshop did the forges take a shorter time than this did. Wand after wand, box after box, and shelf after shelf, none of them worked some would jump from my hand on their own and get lodged in the ceiling. Others destroyed things around me the shop itself was a mess my parents and brother were outside waiting each going out on their own as a wand that jumped from my hand nearly hit them. First to leave was Harry then Mom and finally Dad. Olivander always took cover whenever he handed a wand to me as I almost got him three times when the wands jumped away at my mere touch. I started to think I would need a custom wand when we reached the last one in the shop. "Alright if this last one doesn't work you'll have to come back tomorrow and have a custom wand made." Olivander said handing me the wand before throwing up a rather strong shield. The wand produced red, green, yellow, black, blue, silver, and gold sparks from the tip this lasted for quite some time. Three minutes if I had to guess. "Amazing this wand has never found someone to bond with no one was powerful enough to get even the slightest reaction that wand and its sister has been around since this shop opened in 389 BC." Olivander said in shock he looked between the wand and I for a minute before telling me what it was. "Willow burned by a dragon's fiery breath with the heart string from that same dragon along with a hint of its fire it's 13 ¼ inches. There's a legend in my family that should someone bond with this wand they will be the strongest witch or wizard of all time. Many have tried to bond with that wand and many have failed a few died as they tried and the power of the wand over whelmed their own taking it once them have died and added it to its own power. Good luck Princess Jessica Miriam Lilly Sparks Potter." Olivander said removing the chair from existence. Luckily when I had found my wand everything in the shop fixed itself and the wands that were lodged in the walls and ceiling returned to their boxes and shelves. By the time we returned home that night it was late enough Mom just called in a Pizza. Good thing Dad added muggle electricity and telephone. We eat and then headed start to bed not even worrying about putting our things away as we still had the rest of August to pack. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillows.


	5. The three schools and getting sorted

Chapter 5

JESSICA'S P.O.V.

Another day another time Harry decides to wake me up by jumping on me, but not today I got up before him. "JESS WAKE UP OR WE'RE GOIN TO BE LATE!" He shouted before he realized I wasn't there. "Yeah I know I woke up a few hours ago. Made sure we were both packed, and yes I took your broom out of your trunk as you aren't allowed and Mom and Dad said no when you asked." I said. Harry pouted at me when I told him I took his broom out of his trunk. "Come on Jess can't I bend the rules just a little." Harry begged. "No Harry just because I am the founders' decedent and I own Hogwarts doesn't mean you get to ignore the rules." I told him. He pouted more. I just rolled my eyes and headed down to breakfast. We ate quickly before heading off to the train.

We met up with our friend Neville Longbottom as we went through the barrier. "Hey Nev how are you?" I asked before crossing through. "I'm fine Gran is still mad at my uncle though." Neville responded.

"Still wasn't it three four years ago that he dropped you out the window?" Harry asked as we got through the barrier. "Yeah but this time he gave me his old toad. Gran wasn't too happy about that."

"Well I actually got you something to make up for missing your party Neville." I said as I reached down to the side of my trolley that Neville couldn't see. I grabbed the cage and brought it over the top.

"Wow really Jess!" Neville said with a wide grin. "Yes Neville I got you an owl." I said as I handed him the cage. "Her name is Hellen. The shop owner named her. I said that she would be a gift for my friend and he said that Hellen here was great with people." I told him as we neared the train. We boarded the train the boys trying to show off their 'strength'. I ended up picking up all three trunks and placed them on the rack.

"Oh come off it guys. I'm just stronger than you not a big deal. I'm stronger than a lot of guys." I said as upon turning I saw they both were pouting.

"Why are you so much stronger than us?" Neville asked sitting down. I shrugged not wanting to tell them. The compartment door opened, in the doorway stood Hermione standing next to Ron. "Hey Hermione I should have guessed this would be the boarding school you were going to when you refused to say the name." I said with a smile. Hermione nodded laughing.

We were soon joined by most of the Weaselys besides Bill and Charlie because they had cool jobs now. Charlie got a job as a dragon trainer in Romania and Bill is a curse breaker in Egypt. I pulled out a box from my pocket. I had the lockets in a magically expanded box with dividers so I knew which went to which person. "Guys I got something for all of us." I said getting everyone's attention. "I made these for each of us and got help from the goblins to enchant them so we could talk to each other even if there should be no possible way we could talk. As long as we can say the password and who we want to talk to. Fred, George you guys actually have to communicate with your real names with the others with these because they will know and no you can't switch them because yours I added an extra enchantment." I said. They pouted that they couldn't do their favorite joke anymore. "Oh quit pouting you still get to use your joke were you switch who is who when you're not talking to someone with the lockets. You guys are as bad as Neville and Harry when they couldn't lift one of the trunks up top and I could put all three of ours." I said causing everyone but Harry and Neville to laugh. I pulled each one out and handed them to each person. They said their thank you's before the train started and Percy left for the Perfics meeting.

-JMLPS-

_**The sorting**_

Professor McGonagall led us into the hall and in front of the Professors' table was the sorting hat.

(From the Sorcerer's Stone)

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

You might be in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry,

Set the Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I am a Thinking Cap!

(End quote (mostly))

The hall applauded the song. 'For a hat he's not a bad singer.' I thought as McGonagall started calling people up.

"Abbott, Hannah."

I zoned out until she reach Hermione.

"Granger, Hermione."

The hat was placed on her head and we waited for what felt like a minute or two before it yelled. "Gryffindor!"

Again my mind wondered until Neville was called.

"Longbottom, Neville."

"Gryffindor!"

My mind roamed until the P's were called.

"Potter-Sparks, Jessica."

I walked up to the Sorting Hat and sat on the stool.

'Interesting I can't access your mind. Why is that Miss Potter-Sparks?' The sorting hat said with in my mind.

'Simple I adapt to the magic around me and I have been around people with strong Occlumency shields and have improved them for my own mind, and please call me Jess.' I responded.

'Well Jess can you please drop your shields low enough for me to enter to sort you?'

I did as he requested.

'Very brave, very loyal to your friends once you let them your heart, very cunning and ambitious, very intelligent. You really could go anywhere. Would you allow me to divulge deeper into your mind?'

'Of course you must do your job.'

'Heir to the founders, interesting. The goblins training you as per an ancient treaty. Oh I should give you your ancestor's sword. You won't be here after your fifth year, for another magic school in the. Wait I can't access anything now. Wait what is this?!'

'You dipped a little too into my mind so I forced you out.'

'I am sorry but no one finds out about what I find not even the headmaster.'

'You will not divulge any more than strictly needed you don't need that much of what I know of my future and you cannot know where the next magic school is for me.'

'Okay lock down anything you would not like me to know and please allow me to access the rest.'

I did as he asked and he sorted me after dropping the sword of Gryffindor and the sword of Slytherin on my head.

"Gryffindor!"

I removed the hat and made my way to Gryffindor table. I rubbed my head in pain. "You alright?" Harry asked as I sat down next to him. "Yeah the hat thought it would be funny to drop the swords of Gryffindor and Slytherin onto my head." I responded. The sorting continued with Ron ending up in Gryffindor with us.

-JMLPS-

_**The next day after classes**_

_**In Dumbledore's office**_

"You wished to see me sir."

"Yes Miss Potter-Sparks I did. I heard from your parents that you could access three schools of magic. I would like for us to visit these schools and offer our hand in friendship." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling. "Professor Dumbledore I don't think it's wise for you to go."

"Oh and why not Miss Potter-Sparks?"

"You might be needed here for the Wizgoment or the ICW or even an emergency here at the school and you might not get through their barrier." I lied smoothly.

"Fine Miss Potter-Sparks. Will you deliver an offer of friendship to the three schools?" Dumbledore asked. "Of course Professor but I would like to ask for something in return." Dumbledore looked taken back by this.

"What would you like Miss Potter-Sparks?"

"Information about a Bloom Peterson's location and a way to make it so I can be there if she needs me." I said making no room for debate. Dumbledore nodded and pulled three boxes from his desk. They would were about the size of a match box. "They have been magically shrank to expand them simply use the counter charm for all spells. _Fenit incantartum." _I nodded taking the boxes and placed them into my pocket. He then handed me three letters. I placed those too into my pocket. I opened a portal to the Magic Dimension. I appeared in front of a pink castle like building. I walked into the building as the gates, they looked like blue wings, opened. "What are you doing here child?" demanded a voice from behind me. I ripped my sword from its sheath. "Never sneak up behind someone!" I yelled at the brunette standing before me, removing my sword from her neck and placing it back into its sheath. "I am sorry about that I am paranoid when off Earth as I have never been on Earth since I was a baby when I was sent away for my safety while at the same time being separated from my twin." She nodded looking rather nervous but of course I had put a sword to her neck. "I am Jessica Miriam Lilly Potter Sparks formally known here in the Magic Dimensions as Jessica Miriam Sparks Princess of the plant Sparks. I come to offer the hand of friendship for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on Earth I was sent as I am the only one that can access this realm." I said my head held high. "Who are you to offer friendship to Miss Potter-Sparks?"

"The three schools of Magix. Who are you?" I said raising one eyebrow. "Professor Griselda of Alfea College for fairies." Griselda said. "I must speak with the head of the schools." I said having a feeling this was not her. She led me to an office saying that a Mrs. Faragonda was through the door.

I knocked and entered when she responded. "Yes how can I help you?" She asked me. "I am here to offer the hand of friendship on the behalf of Professor Albus Wolfrick Brian Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on Earth." I said removing the boxes from my pocket along with the letters and found the ones for Alfea. I pointed my wand at the box, after putting the rest in my pocket, and countered the shrinking charm on the box. I handed it to her. "Who are you child?"

"Jessica Miriam Lilly Potter Sparks formally known as Jessica Miriam Sparks Princess of Sparks before I was sent to live with the Potters on Earth." I responded.

Faragonda went wide eyed, she stood up and made her way over. She stood there staring at me after she came to a stop in front of me. "Is there a problem Mrs. Faragonda of the Company of light and Headmistress of Alfea?" I asked a single eyebrow raised. "No, no just surprised that you are here. I thought you and Bloom perished with Daphne that day. I'm also surprised that you remember me after all this time."

"Yes well it is rather hard to forget." I said turning on my heal and leaving the office. I pulled my locket from under my shirt so that I could keep it hidden. "Marauders all." I said on the mirror side of the locket everyone's picture appeared on it. "Hey Jess what's up?" They said at once. "I'm in the Magix Dimension right now on a mission for Dumbledore. "Why?" Percy asked shocked. "I'm the only one who can open the portal and I refused to let Dumbledore have access to this technology as here technology can be used around magic." I said. "How did you convince him not to go?" Fred asked. "Simple told him he couldn't get through the barrier. As long as they have magic they can though." I said laughing. "You are a great prankster." George commented. "Well that is what happens when you are raised by Prongs George." I told him. "I still cannot believe that you can tell them apart." Ron said. "Magic." I joked smiling. That got a laugh out of all of them. "Well I got to go I got to get over to the other schools just wanted to let you know I might be late for dinner." I said. Everyone said their goodbyes as I closed the locket.

Red Fountain went about the same as Alfea as well as Cloud Tower. I returned to Hogwarts not long after completing the task Dumbledore set and returning to Alfea about completing Hogwarts before attending the last year at Alfea by doing Independent Study. She said and I quote 'I don't see a problem as long as you complete the necessary assignments and get them in on time.' I will have to talk to the Goblins this weekend if Dumbledore lets me leave the grounds.

I still had some time before dinner started so I returned to Dumbledore's Office to see if he had any information or at least a way to get me to where I needed should Bloom need my help. I made my way to the statue of a Gargoyle that guards his office and said the password phrase. "Luck Charms there magically delicious." Merlin I feel so stupid having to say that. I knocked on the door. "Enter." I hear from the other side.

"Ah Miss Potter-Sparks. I trust you mission went well?" Dumbledore greeted me. "Yes I delivered the packages and letters. Did you find a way for me to get to Bloom should I need to yet? I went slowly to give you a few hours. I could have been much faster." I said getting straight to the point of my visit. "Not as of yet but I did find out where she is. She lives with her parents in Gardina. That's all I could find other than her school records. Which are impressive." Dumbledore handed me a Manila folder. I nodded and bid him a good day. Before I left I turned my head to him. "Professor just know that should you anger those three schools in any way I will deal with you not only as all four founders' heir but also as a Student that will be attending one of those schools and Hogwarts. I also arranged it so I can finish my Hogwarts education at the same time I start my training at Alfea." With that I left the office.

_**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or Winx Club. I enjoy writing this but I won't be able to update very often as I have school but I will try to update as often as I can.**_


	6. Filler

_**Chapter 6**_

**Jessica's P.O.V.**

A week after Dumbledore gave me the manila folder full of all the information he could gather on Bloom did I finally get through the information. Classes passed with ease if I was the person you asked. Ron not so much. Yeah he's been struggling. He was shocked when I had pulled out my research on how to get to Gardenia regularly and the manila folder containing Bloom's information.

As of now I have narrowed it down to three possible things. Apparition, a long distance re-useable port-key, or my own mode. I hadn't really thought of a name for it. It is like a combination of a few different modes of transportation. One part Apparition as you only needed you, one part broom stick or any other flying transportation as it is as pleasant as flying, and one part port-key as the first few times you will need another object to help you to be use to the sensation.

I was probably going to just use mine. The only problem with going that way was I needed to go the first time by other means as I had to have seen where I wanted to appear.

I could always ask Dad to take me over the winter Holidays. Yeah I would probably just do that. I just need to write Mom and Dad.

Anyway on to what has happened. Nothing. Just classes and reading through Bloom's file research and smithing. I had worked on the sheath for Harry's sword that used up some of the Dragon's hide that I had bought. I worked in my sketch book on some new designs on things to smith.

All in all it's been rather boring. I went into my trunk and to the smith shop I had set up and set to work. I was going to make a light weight shield. For my brother to wield with his sword and I would charm it to deflect most spells really the only ones it wouldn't though were the unforgivables.

It would bare both the royal crest of the Sparks family and the Potter family crest so they know he is related to me and who his family is. I had finished shaping it when I heard a knock on the lid of my trunk.

I opened it to find Hermione. "Hey 'Mione what's up?" I asked looking up at her. "You need to get showered and changed. Dinner is in an hour." She told me. I nodded gesturing for her to enter the trunk with me while I put away the sword until Harry can be trained.

"What is that?!" Hermione said as she saw the sword and start of the shield. "The second finest sword I ever forged and the finest shield once I finish. Once I train Harry to use them they will be both a sign of his ranking in the wizarding world and in the magical dimensions of his connection to the Sparks royal family and show of what house he belongs to. The finest will be stored away until I find the man the sword calls to what with all the enchantments I placed on it."

A/N: Sorry it's so short and it took so long to come out but I had just got my tablet to turn on again. After talking to a friend of mine who is rather tech savvy he said that was either the battery or my charger. Just found the spare charger we should be call good now.

JESSICA: I was wondering what had happened.

*Sigh* and to think I was rid of people popping up in my room

BLOOM: Nope!

Do I need to duct tape your mouth shut?

BLOOM: You love me too much to do that.

*CRASH BANG*

BLOOM: Hey what are you…

*Sits back down Bloom struggles in back round trying to free herself and remove the tape.* and now that that is dealt with.

JESSICA: Can I say it.

NO! Pease ya'll.


End file.
